<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pinkie’s brew by agnostos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294147">pinkie’s brew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnostos/pseuds/agnostos'>agnostos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>songfics ❤︎ [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, F/F, Fluff, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnostos/pseuds/agnostos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>himiko yumeno really likes baking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>songfics ❤︎ [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pinkie’s brew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝑖’𝑣𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑜𝑘𝑒𝑑 𝑢𝑝 𝑎 𝑠𝑜𝑙𝑢𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤𝑙𝑒𝑑𝑔𝑒<br/>
𝑖’𝑣𝑒 𝑎𝑐𝑐𝑟𝑢𝑒𝑑<br/>
𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑠𝑎𝑦 𝑎 𝑘𝑖𝑡𝑐ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒 𝑠𝑎𝑣𝑒𝑠 𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑒<br/>
𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑖’𝑚 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑠𝑎𝑣𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑤𝑜<br/>
𝑖’𝑣𝑒 𝑔𝑎𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑟𝑒𝑑𝑖𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑠 𝑡𝑜 𝑚𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑎 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑟𝑏𝑒𝑡<br/>
𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒’𝑠 ℎ𝑎𝑟𝑑𝑙𝑦 𝑟𝑜𝑜𝑚 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑠𝑒𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑑𝑠 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑒𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑑𝑠 𝑚𝑒𝑙𝑡 𝑎𝑤𝑎𝑦!<br/>
𝑤𝑎𝑡𝑐ℎ 𝑎𝑠 𝑖 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑘 𝑚𝑦 𝑔𝑦𝑝𝑠𝑦 𝑚𝑎𝑔𝑖𝑐!<br/>
𝑒𝑦𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑛𝑒𝑤𝑡 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑐𝑖𝑛𝑛𝑎𝑚𝑜𝑛!<br/>
𝑤𝑎𝑡𝑐ℎ 𝑎𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑚𝑎𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑛𝑠 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑎𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟!<br/>
𝑜𝑝𝑒𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑝𝑜𝑟𝑡𝑎𝑙, 𝑗𝑢𝑚𝑝 𝑖𝑛!</p><p>-</p><p>himiko yumeno really likes baking.</p><p>ever since she was a little kid, fresh into the mage busines, himiko had a fascination with pastries.</p><p>maybe it was the delicious flavors they could come in or the relaxing process, otherwise the young mage adored baking.</p><p> </p><p>in a medium sized bowl, himiko sifted flour, sugar, and salt together before adding butter next. </p><p>she then sat down the sifter and went at the mixture until it was a sandy texture. dusting off some mixture from her hands, himiko add an egg yolk and some special white wine she called “dragon tears”.</p><p>himiko mixed the mixture till smooth dough before placing it in the middle of plastic wrap and flattening it.</p><p>this would help with rolling the dough out later.</p><p>the mage then placed the dough in the fridge to rest; now onto the filling.</p><p>himiko whisked ricotta in a different bowl until smooth before sifting powdered sugar, cinnamon, and allspice which she called “dust from the Desert of the Forsaken”.</p><p>she then blended that and beat heavy cream until stiff enough to not fall out of the bowl when tipped upside down. the young mage then folded the cream into the ricotta mixture.</p><p>himiko stirred in chocolate chips after and zested the outside of a lemon and stirred it into the mixture.</p><p>she refrigerated it for about an hour.</p><p>taking the dough out of the fridge, himiko then expertly fried the dough into fourths all while it was rolled.</p><p>after waiting for the cannolis to cool, himiko used a piping bag and piped the ricotta into the holes.</p><p>and then, for looks, she dusted the cannolis with powdered sugar.</p><p>himiko put her tired hands to her small sides and took a breath.</p><p>she then took three cannolis and put them on a separate plate. himiko dashed them with powdered sugar again before walking out of the kitchen and into the art studio.</p><p>there, her girlfriend, angie yonaga stood with a colorful apron on and a paintbrush in her hand. she was staring at an unfinished painting as if she were contacting atua.</p><p>that the sound of the door opening, angie turned around, her contagious smile on her tanned face.</p><p>“ah! thank you, himiko! atua was getting quite tired and needed a bit of an energy boost. thank you~!”</p><p>angie said in her cheerful voice before balancing the plate on one hand and giving himiko a light kiss on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>himiko really liked baking, especially for her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>𝑤𝑎𝑡𝑐ℎ 𝑎𝑠 𝑖 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑘 𝑚𝑦 𝑔𝑦𝑠𝑝𝑦 𝑚𝑎𝑔𝑖𝑐<br/>
𝑠𝑒𝑎𝑝𝑜𝑛𝑦 𝑡𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑣𝑜𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑒<br/>
𝑔𝑜𝑑 ℎ𝑒𝑙𝑝 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑜𝑢𝑡𝑐𝑎𝑠𝑡 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ ℎ𝑒𝑡 𝑤𝑖𝑡𝑐ℎ𝑐𝑟𝑎𝑓𝑡<br/>
𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑑𝑎𝑦 𝑖’𝑚 𝑔𝑜𝑛𝑛𝑎 𝑔𝑜 ℎ𝑜𝑚𝑒</p><p>𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑑𝑎𝑦 𝑖’𝑚 𝑔𝑜𝑛𝑛𝑎 𝑔𝑜 ℎ𝑜𝑚𝑒</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hehe i dont even like angie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>